In a conventional car carrier a self-propelled truck chassis is equipped with a car carrier bed which is supported for movement from horizontal position on the truck frame first to a slideback position by a long slideback cylinder and then to a tilted position by a pair of tilt cylinders about a fulcrum at the rear end of the truck frame and between the front and rear ends of the bed, the bed in tilted position having its rear end in ground engaging position for loading or unloading of a car onto or from the tilted bed by the car's own power or by a cable winch at the front end of the bed. This car carrier is provided with a sub-frame which has slides or rollers for slideback movement of the bed and which has pivotal connection with the rear end of the truck frame constituting the fulcrum about which the sub-frame and the bed pivot to tilted position with the rear end of the bed in ground engaging position.
It is also known to provide a conventional car carrier with a tow bar and sling assembly of which the front end of the tow bar is pivotally connected to the rear end of the truck frame for lowering and raising the sling at the rear end of the tow bar for engagement with and lifting of the front or rear end of a second car to be towed behind the carrier.